


Little Demon Slayer

by Egungun



Category: Little Witch Academia, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: AU, Action & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bernadette is gay, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Demon Slayer AU, Dom Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Eventual Smut, F/F, OP akko, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serious Injuries, Teen Romance, akko's a badass, diana's mom is alive, gay diana, savage akko, serious akko, strong akko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egungun/pseuds/Egungun
Summary: It's been 10 years since Croix and Chariot released the grand Triskelion and The New Magic Era began, 7 years since their marriage, 5 years since demons of Japan spread across the world.The demon slayer corp had never been so busy or so popular, to prevent more deaths and the increase of demon population, they had started sending skilled slayers around the globe to protect cities and slay demons.Atsuko Kagari is the youngest person to have ever joined the Demon Slayer Corp in history, and despite her young age, she is also part of the 12 Hashira. The Kagari household is known threw out the history of Japan to give birth to skilled warriors, and now the household is known threw out the world.She and her teammates are given a mission to protect England and their main base shall be a refound all-girls school for witches.What kinds of wonder and terror awaits for the young demon slayer, will she be able to protect the ones she loves and cherish or fail miserably?
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari & Amanda O'Neill, Atsuko "Akko" Kagari & Everyone, Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill, Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari & Barbara Parker, Hannah England/Barbara Parker, Sucy Manbavaran/Lotte Yanson, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 46
Kudos: 189





	1. The Start Of A New Year

“Professor, you have yet to tell me where we are heading?”

“Oh, my apologies, Diana. Well you see, we are going to Blytonbury to pick up some people. I believe you heard about the news that there will be some new additions to our staff members.”

“Yes, I've heard. If I recall correctly, it has to do with security?”

“You are correct. The people that Mistress Holbrook accepted are from the Demon Slayer Corp. Repeated sightings of demons keep rising all over the world for the past 5 years.” said the red-haired professor with a grim look.

“How many people came here, the Demon Slayers I mean?” asks the young blonde, as they reach the end of the Ley Line. 

“I’m not quite sure, but there should be at least dozens of them since they would be guarding our school and Blytonbury, both places are quite a large land to cover.” They both land at the gate of the Blytonbury train station. 

“Professor Chariot, when will they be arriving? And how will we identify them?” the young British girl turns toward the older woman. 

“The headmistress said that they all would be wearing a fox mask and - Oh look they're they are!” The older witch points out a group of three, all wearing fox masks with various different markings and patterns, as they got a closer look they saw the three had a certain kind of uniform on, the only difference where the color of their robes, that they wore over their uniforms, they each held a suitcase in one hand and the other hand was resting on the visible handle of their swords, that were securely strapped by the belts on their waists. 

_ “I thought they would look more intimidating, they just look like normal human girls playing dress-up. How are they supposed to protect everyone in Luna Nova AND the citizens of Blytonbury.”  _ The two witches thought.  __

“Are you two the ones that were sent by Luna Nova to pick us up?” Approached the middle girl with the white smiling fox mask with two red stripes under each eye holes and what could be described as a third eye on the forehead, surprising the two witches with her perfect English. 

“Y-Yes we are, my name is Chariot Du Nord, and are you perhaps Miss Ats-Atsuki Kika-re?” Utterly butchering the poor girl's name, the older witch cringed at her poor pronunciation. “Please forgive me, I'm horrible at pronouncing foreign names.”

“It’s alright, and it’s Atsuko Kagari but please call me Akko.” Giggles the brunette, she gestures to the two girls behind her “This is Chihiro Agatsuma,”

Bows the masked dirty blond. “And this is Mirai Hashibira” the masked black haired girl only nods. The brunette then turned her attention to the younger witch. “And who might you be?”

The blond witch puts her hand on her chest and proudly states “Diana, Diana Cavendish, the future heir of the Cavendish family. It is a pleasure to meet you, are we waiting for the rest of your team to arrive?”

“Nope, there’s only the three of us and we're all good to go.” The brunette simply stated. 

“Ah, I see, so then, let's all head to the Ley Lina terminal.” so the two witches and the mysterious Demon slayers started walking towards the old building on the hill, which was covered by various different plants and vines, and at the top, there is a very old tree, covering the sides of the building with its roots. 

As they approached the terminal, they saw a ginger-haired girl carrying a large bag, obviously too heavy for her as she struggled to go up the stairs. The ginger then failed to see the rock in front of her and tripped, as she fell with a startled yelp and closed her eyes shut, bracing herself for impact and inevitable pain of falling face first. Yet the pain never came, curious she opened her eyes, her face only inches away from the hard pavement, she then felt a strong grip around her waist slowly and gently pulling her and setting her on her feet. She turned around to thank her savior, but when she did so, she was face to face or rather face to mask with a masked stranger, she couldn't utter a single word let alone a surprised shriek, she was too engrossed in the beautiful crimson orbs the stranger had for eyes. 

“Are you alright?” the stranger asked her softly. 

“I-I am now…” She could only reply, but her mind was going a thousand miles per hour  _ ‘It’s just like how Bell and Edger met in the first book, and this person’s eyes are a living definition of how Annabel Creme described Edgar’s eyes: surreal yet refined, warm yet cold, gentle yet powerful, and authoritative… OH MY GOD, am I like Bell, and is this masked stranger my Edger?’  _ thousands of questions and fantasies filled the girl's head and she had kept staring at the brunette’s eyes and failed yet again to notice four other people coming up to them. 

“It’s a good thing she caught you, Miss Yanson.” The not so sudden appearance of the older witch had startled her, snapping out of her stupor. 

“Miss Yanson, huh, well you should be more careful of your surroundings, that would have been a really nasty fall, ya know.” The masked brunette then started gently dusting off the ginger witch. 

“Th-Thank you… my name is Lotte Yanson, but please just call me Lotte. And you are?” The ginger witch asks.

“Atsuko Kagari at your service and these two are my companions Chihiri and Mirai.” The brunette introduced with a slight bow, and the two masked girls behind her merely waved or nodded. 

“Sorry to interrupt but at this rate, we might be late for the ceremony.” The blonde witch steps in. 

“Oh my, you're right Diana, we should start moving.” The older witch turns to the ginger girl, “Lotte, would you mind helping us, by giving our guest a ride on your broom?”

“I don’t mind.” 

The demon slayers had taken a seat behind the three witches, Chihiro behind Ursula, Mirai behind Lotte, and Akko behind Diana. The ride through the Ley Line was relatively peaceful, as they got closer to the end of the tunnel of ethereal green and yellow light, the Ley Line then started to violently shake and tremor. 

“Why is it being so cranky?” The freckles face ginger yelps out, as she and the rest of the witches try to steady their brooms. 

“It shouldn't be like this, not unless -”

“Are any of you carrying any salt!?” The blonde witch interrupts her teacher, as she grunts, trying to control her broom. 

“No, but we do have pickled plums.” one of the masked girl shrieks. 

“Then throw it away quickly, before it’s too la-” yet again the older witch got interrupted, as they were trusted off their blooms and collided with another witch, bringing them all out and off of the Ley Line. 

Now all six of them and another witch were falling down from the sky, their brooms were too far to reach and the ground was getting closer and closer by the second, luckily the blond witch and the professor quickly whipped out their wands and chanted a quick smell, creating a giant cushion on the ground. 

When they finally hit the ground, the witches groaned and looked around, they were surprised to see the masked girls were on their feet and perfectly calm, observing their surroundings.

“What is this place and where are we?” The brunette asks.

After a little more looking around the older witch says “We are in Arcturus Forest, the Forbidden Forest.” 

“Why is it forbidden?” The brunette tilts her head to the side.

“The Forest Of Arcturus, a holy place protected by magic trees and beasts, legends say once lost, even a witch has trouble getting out.” the ginger witch shivers, her eyes getting teary. “Forget making it to the ceremony, we might be stuck here forever.”

“Don’t worry girls, I can get us out of here but we will be late for the ceremony though, come on let’s gather our stuff and find our brooms.” As they started to search for their belongings, they realized just who they had bumped into, it was a gloomy-looking girl with long mauve-colored hair that covered the left side of her face, and the one visible eye was a color of a dark red, similar to dried blood. 

The new witch spoke in a low, monotone voice, “Do you guys think, you’ll be able to beat a Cockatrice?”

“What makes you ask that, Sucy?” The shy Finish girl asks. 

“I don’t know, probably because we are right in front of a giant chicken hybrid.” The girl was now known as ‘Sucy’ deadpanned, pointing to the giant cockatrice head, ominously looming over the girls.

“Dear Jennifer, please be with us.” The blond staggers, suddenly feeling pressure on her shoulder, the heiress turns around to face her offender. Azure blue clashed with scarlet red. “What are you doing, we need to find our wands to protect ourselves or at least run!”

“Calm down, I got this.” The brunette turned around to face her friends, “Could one of you give me a boost?” 

The black-haired girl, known as Mirai stepped forward, the two slayers quietly nodded and walked toward the Cockatrice. “What are they doing!? They’re going to get themselves killed.” The older witch tried to protest but got interrupted by the other masked girl putting her hand in front of the young professor. 

When the witches first met the young demon slayers, they couldn’t truly understand why they were sent here. The three girls looked like normal teenage girls, and their supposed leader’s voice sounded too nice to even harm a fly. But when they saw the display in front of them, they understood why exactly they were sent to protect them, why the cheerful brunette was their leader. When the black-haired slayer gave a leg up to their leader, she unsheathed her sword in a blink of an eye. The brunette moved at an unspeakable speed, the witches' eyes failed to comprehend what exactly happened. At the time the girl landed, the cockatrice’s head fell to the ground. With one last slash, all the blood that once covered her sword was cleared, she slowly and steadily put her sword back in its sheath. As the body of the lifeless magic beast fell down with a loud thud, dark crimson rained down on the brunette slayer, her mask and her uniform were now fully drenched in blood. She cheerfully turned around on her heels to her companions and “Well, that was messier than expected. Now that the threat is eliminated, let’s find a way out.”

None of the witches knew what to say, so they just silently nodded and started their search. The witch named Sucy quietly went to the body of the now headless corpse and plucked a handful of feathers, all the while cackling evilly. 

The rest of the group found their wand one by one. When the four witches found their wands, they decided to make a quick teleportation spell to school, since they had enough people to cast the spell with. 

The girls managed to finally get to their destination, they were teleported in the dead center of the main hall, where the entrance ceremony was held (or in this case, about to be held). Students were just starting to enter and take their seats, the Headmistress and professors were talking amongst themselves a few seconds ago, but now all attention was on the newcomers. 

No one knew what to say, they're clothes were all disheveled and dirty from falling thousands of feet from the sky and crawling thru the woods to find their wands. But that was not the worst part, the worst part was that one of them was completely covered in blood, yet still somehow looked calm as ever.

Akko quickly made her way toward the headmistress, she politely bowed and introduced herself. "Sorry for our appearance, Headmistress Holbrook. We had a little trouble on the way."

_ 'Calling a Cockatrice a "little" is a huge understatement _ .' The witches deadpanned. 

"There's nothing to worry about dear, besides I'm the one who is supposed to worry, you and your team came all this way from Japan for us, and we are truly grateful." The headmistress gave a gentle smile. "Though I never expected the Demon Corp to send someone so young. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you, Miss Kagari?"

With that simple question, everyone's attention was drawn to the brunette demon slayer. It was already quite obvious that the girl in question was young, but no one knew exactly how young she was. So the witches that had accompanied the young slayer were eager to know the answer, eager to know how old the girl was. 

"I turned 16 this summer, but please don't let my age cloud your decision. I have years of experience, so your school is in capable hands, trust me." they did not expect the young slayer was  **that** young, they thought that she was at least in her early twenties or anything but a highschooler. 

"Of course I trust you. I was merely curious as to know about the child prodigy who became a Hashira at the tender age of 14, there isn't an ounce of doubt in me about your capabilities, your title alone is proof enough." Holbrook got a bit closer to the brunette. "Let me clean you up." She waved her wand and magically all the blood just washed away. "Now girls, please take your seats. The ceremony is about to start. Oh, and Miss Kagari, about the other agreement."

Atsuko sighed and made her way to the stadium, where all the other Luna Nova professors were sitting, she sat next to a French woman with short lavender hair and teal eyes. 

* * *

The Headmistress was coming to the end of her presentation. "Before I finish and let you girls be on your merry ways, I would like to make an important announcement. Once every week, on Friday. Every student is required to come here, after class before dinner, and sit for a lecture. This lecture would count as an extracurricular class for Demonology, once a month you would be tested to see if you paid any attention to the lecture. As you all probably know, the sightings of demons had drastically increased, so the board wants all students to know as much as possible about Demons. So I am proud to announce that we will be having 3 of the demon corp members as our security team, so the students of Luna Nova and the citizens of Blytonbury will be in the care and protection of these young women." The three members standup and either bowed or nodded, as the students and staff applauded. "So now, I would like to invite Miss Kagari to the stage to give a speech, as both as your new Demonology Professor and the leader of the security team." 

Atsuko stood up and made her way to the now-empty podium. She stood there, her eyes quietly scanning through the sea of students in front of her. Akko sighed and gently removed her mask, as she did so, she heard multiple gasps and even whispers. It was no surprise to her, how the students reacted when they saw her face. Atsuko had dark crimson eyes that resembled an endless inferno, her skin was a bit tanned but also somewhat pale, these were all normal descriptions of an attractive girl but there was one that that stands out like a sore thumb. When Atsuko was born, she had a very distinct feature/birthmark on her face. The birthmark was located right under her left eye, there were two lines coming from under her eye, that resembled two pretty nasty scars over her eyes or she would straight up look like she's crying tears of blood, the marks were back that slowly faded to blood red when it got closer to her eye, she did not suffer any health problems, so thank heavens for that. 

The irony of this whole situation was that only Atsuko herself thinks that her birthmark looks weirdly ominous, while the others around her stare at her with awe, not judgment. Everyone in the central hall thought, that the brunette was the pure definition of Japanese beauty and that her mark only makes her look like she was from a fantasy world, even a certain British blond couldn't stop being mesmerized by the sheer beauty, she could only stare in wonders as heat rushed threw her body and face. 

"Hello, my name is Atsuko Kagari, and as the Headmistress had told you, starting today I'll be your Demonology class professor and the head of security. Since today is Wednesday, our first-ever class would be held here in 2 days, I would like everyone to bring a new notebook for this class and of course something to write with. But enough about classes, I would like everyone, students, and staff to be at their respected rooms at sunset. No one is allowed outside of their rooms past sunset, and I know for a fact that some will go past curfew and sneak out to raid the kitchen or something, so for our own safety please travel in groups. And if there is a matter of importance that requires your utmost attention then please seek out for our help so we can chaperone and/or guard you against danger. Now this concludes my announcement and please take the buddy system seriously, this goes for both student and staff." With that, Atsuko slipped on her mask and turned around and went back to her pace with her teammates. 

The headmistress took her place at the podium and said a few more things to the students, while the students looked like they were paying attention, they were actually in a daze still mesmerized at the beauty they were faced a few minutes ago. The entrance ceremony ended and the students went to their dorms, while the teachers and professors stayed behind to talk to the demon slayers or more specifically to Atsuko Kagari. 

  
  
  
  



	2. New Students

It was a day like any other, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the winds were gently dancing across the fields. As the students of Luna Nova start their morning routines, all the teachers are gathered at the headmistresses office.

“As of today, we are commencing classes for Luna Nova’s 1598th term, but before that, we will pay our respects to the Nine Old- ” The headmistress’s speech was broken by a yawn and loud noise of a metallic object hitting the floor. All the teachers and professors turned their heads to see who it was. Cold and old glares were boring into the red-headed professor. “Profesor Chariot… ”

Chariot quickly bowed her head and apologized. “Please forgive my rudeness, I didn’t mean to interrupt, it’s just that I went to bed at dawn.” 

“Please mind your manners, Chariot. Don’t forget that we are role models for the students.” An older professor scolds her, her hair is a dark brown, which was kept in a tight bun, her name was Anne Finnelan. “Honestly, what kept you up so late at night, for you to oh so rudely interrupt the headmistress?”

“Um, that would be my fault, Professor Finnelan.” says a meek voice, no one had noticed that the young demon slayer was there. When all eyes were on her, the young slayer didn’t have her mask on but she was still wearing her uniform. Akko cleared her throat and continued. “You see, after the meeting we had yesterday, I went and asked for Professor Chariot’s help, to plant and grow some Wisteria flowers around the school.”

“And why would you do that, exactly, Miss Kagari?” The headmistress asks, clearly confused. 

“It’s for extra protection, of course. You see, the wisteria flower is poisonous to Demons, and it also releases a scent that repels them. Wisteria flowers can be used to create deadly and highly potent poison mixtures to easily kill lower-ranked Demons.” Akko cheerfully chirps, clearly proud of her knowledge and action.

“I see, by the way, Miss Kagari, have you thought about the offer I gave you?” The headmistress smiles kindly. 

“Yes, I have. Although I would love nothing more than to attend your school as a student, I have a job to do and a duty to fulfill. But my companions were ecstatic about your offer, and accepted it without a second thought.”

“I’m glad to hear that they are happy. There is a spare room next to the blue team's dorm, that you can use, Miss Kagari. Miss Chihiro Agatsuma will be on the red team, so I’ll send someone to bring her belongings to her team's dorm. And as for Miss Mirai Hashibira, she’ll be part of the green team, it’s not that common for a team to have more than three members, but it’s certainly not unheard of. And please, could you give them their sashes.”

“Thank you, Headmistress. I’ll go tell them to get ready for their classes now. And please, just call me Akko, I’m not a huge fan of formalities.” Akko bows and leaves the office. 

She made her way to the room she and her friends were staying in temporarily. She walked past many groggy and sleepy students making their way to the cafeteria to get their breakfasts. The longer she looked at the heavy-eyed students, the funnier it got, she remembers a time when she was the same, she hated waking up early, she liked to sleep in and eat brunch, instead of breakfast. It didn’t take long for her to spot her room. When she opened the door, she was welcomed with her friends already dressed and ready. A found smile made its way to Akko’s face, she loves seeing others happy, something is satisfying about seeing someone genuinely enjoy something. 

Akko clears her throat before speaking. “Don’t forget to put on your sashes and greet your teammates, girls.”

“Wait, we’re not in the same team?!” Chihiro shrieks. “You know I’m not good with strangers!”

“Yeah, like what the hell. We are a pack, you can't separate a pack.” Mirai growls. 

“Stop being such babies, you two. If it’ll make you feel better, I will come with you to your class AND be with you while you meet your new teammates.” Akko gives them a soft smile, as she rests her hands on both of her friends' shoulders.

“Fine” The two girls grumble in unison.

“Now that that’s settled, let’s go meet your classmates.” The brunette then drags her friends out of the room. 

  
  


* * *

The magic linguistics classroom was pretty empty, the only ones that were in the classroom waiting were the blue, red, and green teams. They were all doing their things, when suddenly the door slams open, revealing the three demon slayers. 

“You almost broke the door, Mirai!” yells Akko as she hits the back of her friend’s head. 

“Who cares, this school is full of magic people. Even if I did break the door, they could easily magic it back on.” Mirai complaints, while rubbing her head. 

“Guys, can we hurry up and get this over with, already” A dirty blonde whines.

While the demon slayers had their little quarrel, the witches silently observed the three. It was the first time they had seen and heard the other two slayers face and voice. The girl known as Mirai was the wild type, she had long black hair that reached her waist, her eyes were dark indigo and just like the brunette, she was quite the looker. The other girl, known as Chihiro had dirty blond hair and pinkish-yellow eyes, and unlike Mirai, she had a softer personality. Either way, the two slayers were quite alluring, but they couldn’t beat their leader’s beauty. No one would have thought that they were killing machines, then again, you can’t judge a book by its cover. 

Their banter seems to stop when it gets interrupted by certain ginger. “Hey, isn’t that our team’s sash?”

“Wha- Oh right, I almost forgot.” Akko grabs Ichigo’s arm and says “Starting today, these two will be attending Luna Nova as students, just like you. And Chihiro over here is officially part of the red team starting today.” She then pushes the said girl to the seat where Lotte and Sucy were sitting.  She then turns around to face the green team, she gives them a soft smile and says “And Mirai over there will be your fourth member.” 

The leader of the green team was a fiery-haired girl with emerald green eyes that had a mischievous glint in them. The girl smirked at the brunette and said “It would have been better if you’d joined instead. I could have shown you a good time.” The blond witch was about to say something about the sky remark but got interrupted by a sudden slam on the table. 

All eyes were on the culprit, to everyone’s surprise, it was Chihiro who slammed her hand on the table, there was no longer the shy and sweet girl they saw when she entered the classroom, right now she looked livid, if glared could kill, the fiery-haired girl could already be dead and then some, despite the warm and gentle color of her eyes, she looked like a wild beast that was about to pounce on its prey. In a surprisingly cold and threatening tone, she said “If you ever talk to our leader like that, I will personally bring you to Muzan Kinutsuji and make him turn you into a demon, so I can torture you till I die of old age.”

“You are overreacting Chihiro.” Akko sends a glare at the said girl, who’s expression quickly jumps from threatening to guilt. Akko sighs and turns to the red-headed girl. “Please don’t take that seriously, Chihiro and Mirai tend to get a bit … protective. So sorry about that, um … Miss ?”

“O’Neil, Amanda O’Neil. But please, just call me Amanda. These are my teammates, the pink-haired one is Jasminka Antonenko and the short one is our dear Constanze Amalie Von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger.” Amanda tries not to melt at the warm smile that was sent her way by the brunette.  _ ‘Like seriously, how can someone be this hot. This should be fucking illegal.’ _ she thinks to herself. 

“Well then Amanda, please look after Mirai for me then. She tends to get violent sometimes.” Akko gave a dry chuckle. “But if things somehow get out of hand, find me or Chihiro, okay?” Amanda merely nodded. 

Akko then walks over to the red team's table. “So, is everyone doing good, or do you need help?”

“No, everything's fine. I like these two, they’re fun.” Chihiro happily states. 

“I’m glad. Lotte, please look after her, she’s quite the handful.” And just like with Amanda, Lotte only nods. Akko makes her way toward the door and she says. “Mind your manners girls, don’t be rude to your fellow students and teachers… that much. I’m going okay.”

“Pardon me, but aren’t you also attending school? Class is about to start.” Diana states. 

“Nope, you see while these two are in Luna Nova as students, I’m here as a professor and guard. Hey, would you look at the time, the class will start soon, I need to leave before the students start filling the halls.”

  
  


* * *

When the class started all attention was on the two demon slayers, or rather on the two new witches. To no one's surprise, Mirai slept throughout the whole class. Chihiro was the one taking notes now and then, most of the time she was reading a really old looking book, the cover was ripped and torn, the pages inside were old and yellow. 

None of them truly paid attention to the classes, they didn’t do anything to distract them but their fellow peers couldn’t take their eyes off them, there was something about them that allured them, every single time they moved, there was this aura of elegance. 

Throughout the whole day, the two girls did their own thing, and nobody knew where their leader was. 

Threw today’s display, everyone got a faint description of the two demon slayers/ peers. As from what the witches could tell, Mirai was the type to quickly get bored, she likes to have a physical approach to her studies, the only person who she truly respects and listens to is their team leader Atsuko. Chihiro on the other hand is meek and shy, she dislikes being in the center of attention, and just like Mirai, she only takes Akko seriously. 

Today was one of the toughest days for the students and staff of Luna Nova, they all tried to do their respected work but they just couldn’t focus. The school’s atmosphere was full of excitement and tension. Tomorrow was the day, the students would finally get their first-ever Demonology class, and that’s not the only reason, they won't have to listen to old crones babbling lectures, they are all excited to be taught by a young and beautiful new professor. 

  
  


When the last class of the day ended, the blue, red, and green teams realized that they all share most of their classes. The three teams became more acquainted, not all of them were on good terms but hey, not everything's perfect, as they made their way to the cafeteria for their dinner, they heard a familiar voice address to them, well more specifically Mirai and Chihiro. “Did you two enjoy your first day of witch school?”

Mirai clicks her tongue before answering “Like hell I did, all we did was take notes and listen to old hags drone on and on. I’d rather take a Hashira Training Arc than sit on my ass all day.”

“You didn’t even take notes, you spent the whole period sleeping.” Chihiro glares at Mirai. 

“It’s not like you did any better.” An auburn-haired girl mumbled, she had a blue sash around her waist and had hazel eyes. The girl didn’t realize that she said it out loud until Diana gave her a cold glare. 

With a sigh, Diana turns around and addresses the brunette. “Please excuse my friend's rudeness, Akko. I’ll have a stern talk with her on our way to our room.”

“No worries, no worries, it’s fine.” She turned to the two new girls and gave a friendly smile. “I don’t think we’d been introduced. Hi, my name is Atsuko Kagari, but please call me Akko. And you two are?”

“I’m Hannah England and this is my friend, Barbara Parker.” The auburn-haired girl introduces herself and the raven-haired girl, who in return, waved and said ‘Hi’.

“Nice names. It’s always better to make friends than enemies. Hey, Diana, could you please show Mirai and Chihiro where your dorm is, after dinner?”

“I could, but could I inquire the reason why?” Diana asks, a little puzzled by the random request. 

“Well, you see, starting today, I’ll be your new next-door neighbor. And Chihiro and Mirai are staying in their separate team dorm rooms. ” Akko then turns her attention to said girls. “Hey, your weapons are all in my room, okay? So if you need them for patrol or just wanna hang out then come over, It’s the door on the left to the blue team dorm.”

“Okay, but we haven't discussed the patrol schedule. The Kasugai Crows haven’t arrived yet and you have class tomorrow.” Chihiro asks.

“Simple, after you two are done with your dinner and do your homework-” the girls groan in irritation “You two will train with me till 12, then you’ll go to bed. I’m going to town and do my patrol till sunrise since my class is late in the evening. I'll have enough sleep before then. The Kasugai Crows should arrive in four days.” She smiled at the three teams and said: “Well, enjoy your lunch, I need to go write a report to Master.” Akko then walked away without another word. 

“What are Kasugai Crows?” Jasminka asks.

“The Kasugai Crows are crows that are used by the Demon Slayer Corps, mostly used for communication. Each of them is assigned to a Corp member. They deliver missions to their designated member. They’re like talking crows that fly much faster and we slayers treat them as our partners.” Mirai explains.

“You see, every member has a crow partner, well all except me.” Chihiro sighs “For some reason our family always gets a sparrow, it started with my grandpa, Zenitsu Agatsuma.”

The three teams exchange small talks on their way to the cafeteria.

  
  


* * *

A week ago.

Deep in the shadows of London, multiple shadow figures are kneeling before a man, with black hair and red eyes. The man spoke in a deep dark tone.

“Go and spread my blood, bring me more servants, my twelve moons.” He then turned around and smirked, quietly muttering to himself “You can’t hide forever, my little Ume, time for you to stop playing demon slayer.”


	3. The First Class

“ Ugh, I think I’m gonna die. Mirai, tell my stories! ” Chihiro groaned, slouching on the table, as the red and green teams got their breakfasts. 

“Why would I do that? It’s not like you have any stories, besides, it’s not like you’re the only one who’s dying here.” Mirai glared at her friend.

“So… I take it that your training didn’t go well?” Lotte timidly asks, who in return only got a louder groan from the two girls.

“What the heck did she do to you to make you two to look like shit?” Amanda teased, wrapping an arm around her new teammate’s shoulder. “She’s too nice of a person to even make someone do push-ups.”

“Just because she’s nice, that doesn’t mean she isn’t ruthless. And get your arm off me!” Mirai swatted the American’s arm and started eating after, little did she know, a mauve haired girl had put something in it. A few seconds later, a mushroom sprouted on top of her head. 

“Not the result I was looking for, but it’ll work.” Sucy cackled. 

“Mira, you have something on your head.” Chihiro pointed out, trying with all her might not to laugh with the others. 

“What the hell are you talking abo-” she reached up and felt something smooth on her head, “WHAT THE HELL!!” she yelled, and at this point, no one could hold in their laughter, as the whole table irrupted into laughter. “Hey, take this off of me!”

“Why? It suits you.” Sucy cackled. 

“Why you little-” Mirai was interrupted by a certain platinum blond.

“Could you kindly refrain from shouting so early in the morning? Unless you’re unaware, there are other people who are trying to enjoy their breakfast.” Diana warned as both Hannah and Barbara stood behind her, their hand on their hips. 

“Oh… sorry, Diana. Sucy just made a mushroom grow on Mira’s head.” Chihiro explained as she started getting up. 

“Yo, where are you going, Chi?” Amanda asks, watching the girl getting a second tray. 

“We still have half an hour for breakfast.” Diana informed, “If you’re still hungry, you don’t need to get a new tray, you know.”

“Oh, this is not for me, since we still have time, I was planning on bringing breakfast to Akko.” Chihiro grabs food and heads toward the exit. “I think she’s still sleeping, you guys can tag along if you want, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

So the girls all decided to keep company with Chihiro to bring breakfast to the young demon slayer. Atsuko’s room and the cafeteria weren’t that far apart from one another, and within a few minutes, they found themself in front of their new professor’s room. Mirai took out a key and unlocked the door, one by one, they all got in the fairly large room. The room had a hard wooden floor, with a study desk in the corner, which was stacked full of papers, and a large wooden dresser near the fully stacked bookshelves, four swords were propped next to it, against the wall there was a bed, and on it, was a brunette girl, peacefully sleeping. 

Amanda was the first to walk up to the sleeping girl, “Hey, Akko, wake up.” she leans in to shake her.

“Amanda, don’t t-” Mirai rushed in to warn her, but to her avail, it was too late.

The moment the red head’s hand made contact with the brunette, her eyes shot open, with one swift motion, Amanda found herself pinned against the soft mattress, under the half awaken girl. She audibly gulped, stared wide-eyed at the half-lit crimson orbs, the longer she stared the reader she became. There were a tense few seconds as the girls all stared, surprised at the brunette, whose attention was on the flustered girl under her, slowly her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. 

“Um… good morning.” Akko said, slowly getting up from the panicking gay. 

“M-Morning!” The American stutters, her voice cracking a bit, her face was almost as red as a tomato. 

“What are you guys doing here? I’m pretty sure, it’s not the time for class.” Akko yawned and stretched. She had just woken, so the robe she was wearing was loose and her hair was a mess, so the moment she stretched, the girls got a pretty boof view of her smooth, toned abdomen, to make the matter worse, the belt that secures the robe to stay in place got completely loose and fell, revealing her stomach and collar bone. 

“We should probably take our leave and let you rest.” Diana said after clearing her throat, all the while stealing quick glances at the brunette’s body. _ ‘Knock it off, Diana, she’s your professor, you can’t keep staring at her, it’s quite rude.’ _

“Yeah, the blonde is right. Welp, see ya later Captn.” Mirai said, she went up to Amanda and started to pull her out of the dorm. “Come on salmon head, let’s go.”

All the girls left the brunette’s room after saying their goodbyes. Once left alone, Atsuko turned around and quietly glared at the wooden box in the far corner of the room. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you out soon enough.” 

  
  


The whole school was more lively than usual, everyone was excited to have their very first Demonology class, and unlike their other usual classes, everyone in the whole school is going to be there, all students and even some of the other professors. Time seems to fly by like an arrow, as the students found themselves in front of the auditorium. One by one, the students and the few professors started to fill in the room, Atsuko was already there, skimming through some papers and books, there was a large box next to her, that was covered by a white blanket sheet.

The green, red and blue teams decided to sit together at the front row, and behind them were two of their professors, Chariot Du Nord and Croix Meridies. They were expectedly talking about what the new professor had in store for them. 

“I think everyone is here, so let’s start the lecture.” The new professor pleasantly announced. “Information is key in defeating one’s enemy, so let’s start our very first class with, what demons are.” she turned serious and informs, “ Demons are supernatural cannibalistic monsters. They were originally humans who are cursed by Muzan Kibutsuji, turned into ravenous monsters feeding on human flesh, and most of them have no shred of humanity inside of them. Their skins are so tough, one can’t scratch it either with a gun or knife. They also have increased stamina and strength, so no human can beat it with mere brute force, they also regenerate any part of their body, so basically, they are immortal. ” the students started to take notes, then from the crowd, a hand raises. “Yes, professor Croix?”

“I have two questions. First, how are we going to fight something that’s basically immortal? Second, who is Muzan Kibutsuji, was there, or is there any other demons like him?” Croix asks, clearly bewildered.

“Well, for your first question, for now, there are two ways to kill them, you can either poison them or behead them. We, the demon slayer corp. use a special type of metal that cat cut through the demon’s skin. And for your second question, the first Demon that is said to have existed was Muzan Kibutsuji. The one who turned him into a Demon was a generous doctor from the Heian Period, who wanted to save Muzan from death since, at the time, he was diagnosed with a disease that would kill him before he turned twenty. Out of frustration and belief that the treatment would be useless and only cause him more suffering, Muzan killed the doctor before the latter could finish the treatment by letting Muzan consume the final part of his "Blue Spider Lily" medicine. Shortly after, Muzan came to realize that the treatment had worked, prolonging his life, although at the cost of his humanity. He soon regretted killing the doctor, as he found out that becoming a Demon made him unable to expose himself to sunlight anymore, as it burned him, and the only way to overcome the sunlight was by consuming the "Blue Spider Lily" medicine of the doctor, whom he had killed. The Blue Spider Lily however could not be found. Obsessed with walking under the sun once more and getting rid of his weakness, Muzan has made his life goal to find the "Blue Spider Lily" by creating Demons with his blood, so they may help him find it. This makes Muzan the progenitor of all Demons.” Akko explained, feeling proud of her knowledge, a smug smile made its way on her face after seeing the bewildered students. 

This time Sucy raised her hand, “You said something about poison, could you elaborate more?” there was clear passion in her voice. 

“Well, you’re probably wondering about the wisteria tree around the school, so it’s not just for decoration, it’s for protection as well. You see, the wisteria flower is poisonous to demons, and releases a scent that can repel them. Wisteria flowers can be used to create deadly and highly potent poison mixtures to easily kill lower-ranked demons.” Akko winked at Sucy and said. “If you want, I can find some test subject for you.” 

In return, Sucy evilly cackled “I like the new professor.” she said to Lotte. A hand rose beside her, it was Diana. “You said that Muzan Kibustuji is looking for this “Blue Spider Lily” medicine, then why is he going all around the world? And, if a witch were to fight one of these demons, will magic be enough to defeat them? What are they’re weaknesses?” She seriously asks. 

“I can tell that you’ve thought about these questions well, Miss Cavendish.” The professor hums in thought. “You see, Muzan suspects that the medicine is somewhere else and not in Japan, he also wants his empire of demons to expand so that’s the reason he’s having a world tour right now and the main reason why we must protect you, witches and wizards, just imagine the terror of a demon using magic. The weakness of demons are sunlight and, as I said, wisteria and the Nichirin blades. We don’t know if magic is effective against them so, why not test it out right now? We still have ten minutes till the end of class, so why not?” She walks up to the box and removes the cover, and opens it. Inside, there was a young boy, with blonde hair, when he slowly opens his eyes, he revealed a pair of lime green orbs. The moment he came to consciousness, he tried to attack and leap froward to whoever was in front of him, which was none other than Diana, thankfully before he could attack, Atsuko slammed his head against the floor, successfully pinning the demon down. “Feisty little one, aren’t ya.” 

“Why would you bring a boy here, Miss Kagari?!” Chariot stands up in s protective stance. 

“This is no boy, professor, he’s a demon. His name is Thomas Whinsley, last night I found him eating his friends and mother when I was on patrol in Blytonbury. I brought him here to see if magic work on them, don’t worry, he’s one of the lowest racking demons.” Her once dark expression morphed onto one of calp and contained demeanor. “Can I have a volunteer to defeat this demon?”

No one raised their hands, to them, all they saw was not a demon but a defenseless boy, they just don’t have the heart to attack, much less take someone’s life. The brunette frowned, but her expression wasn’t of disappointment, it was understanding. She sighed, “Hesitation will only bring death and suffering when faced with a demon. You must understand that, once a human is turned into a demon, they lose all of their humanity, so it’s not a rare sighting to see them devouring their loved ones and friends, the only thing they care about is to eat and please their master, Muzan Kibutsuji.” She takes out her blade and cuts the demons head off, the moment she does, the demon's body starts to disintegrate into black mist, and soon, there was not a single trace of him left. The young professor stands up and says “I’ll find another way to test, if magic works or not, until then, find a way to control your emotions and hesitation, these demons don’t care about anything, they see you as livestock and nothing more. *Sigh* class dismissed, you may go to the cafeteria, see you next week.” She then takes her leave, leaving behind shocked and terrified students and teachers. 

  
  



	4. Farewell

Their first Demonology class was quite… something. The green, blue and red teams were all walking around the courtyard, somehow, Amanda had managed to convince the others to sneak out after curfew with her. Since they had two demon slayers with them, they didn’t worry much, but that still didn’t ease their hearts, they could just feel it, something was wrong, terribly wrong.

Their walk was dead silent when suddenly they were stopped by an ear-piercing scream. The girls frantically looked around when the screams didn’t stop, it only got louder and more desperate. The two slayers immediately looked at one another and nodded, wordlessly, Mirai sprinted off towards the screaming.

“H-hey, what’s going on?” Barbara timidly asks.

“It seems like a demon has managed to get in through the barrier, I need to get you guys back to safety-” Chihiro stopped and pushed Lotte, the two fell back onto the grassy ground as a mini crater was made on the spot where the Finish witch once stood, in it, there was a tall dark figure. 

“Well, damn, it seems like I’ve missed~” A sultry voice came from the figure, as the dust settled down, the dark figure had become more clear. There it stood, a female demon, she had black shoulder-length hair with red highlights, skin paler than the virgin snow that was littered with strange marks, and a pair of purple eyes that had Japanese characters on it. The aura around the woman was suffocating, bringing fear from within the young witches. The demon slowly turned to the girls and smiled at them creepily, “Hello there young witches, quite the beautiful night we're having, don’t we?” she placed her hand on her chest and introduced herself, “My name is Inoue Ahmya, I am the lower six demon, it’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

Chihiro quickly placed herself in front of the frightened girls, sending a death glare, she drew her sword and pointed it at the she-devil. _‘Damn it, there’s no way I can defeat her alone. Goddammit! not only is she one of the 12 moons, but I’m also alone… if only Atsuko was here, or at least Mirai, then we would at least stand a chance… I can always just run away but...’_ one look at the girls behind her, she sighed, “I guess there’s no other choice...”

With a smirk, Ahmya dashed at the girls with full speed, her nails grew and turned into glowing red talons, aiming mostly at Lotte. In the nick of time, Chihiro blocked the attack with her sword and kicked the demon away. Balancing herself, the demoness frowned at the girl, she was hoping that it would have been an easy feat but it seems like she’ll have to work for her meal. Drawing her talons out on both hands, she took action, meeting the young demon slayer head-on in the middle of the field.

No matter how fast or what techniques Chihiro uses, the demon would flawlessly dodge, taking advantage of whatever opening Chihiro shows, Ahmya leaves small cuts and gashes on the demon slayer’s arm and back.

The longer the two fought, the slower Chihiro got, she started to panic, noticing how fast she was getting tired and restless, she knew that it was the demoness’s dining, suspecting that her talons have some kind of drug effect, otherwise, she could have fought the bitch for at least an hour straight without getting too exhausted. It was getting harder and harder to block the barrage of attacks, even the other girls noticed, worry was painted all over their faces as they helplessly watched their friend being mercilessly attacked.

Amanda bit the inside of her cheek to snap herself out of her fright, hot metallic liquid filled her mouth as she quickly drew her wand and fired a murowa at the demon, but alas, Ahmya was quick to dodge the sudden attack and smirked at her. _‘Damn, she’s too fast...’_ Amanda thought.

“Ah ah ah, you need to wait for your turn, you naughty little girl. Once I’m done with this one, you’ll be next~” Ahmya smiled, plotting all the things she could do with her new toys later on.

Barely managing to block another attack, Chihiro desperately yelled at the fiery-haired girl, “Amanda, get the others and leave, I don’t know how long I can hold her off, but it should be enough for all of you to find Akko.”

Tightening her grip around her wand, Amanda yelled out in frustration, “There’s no way in hell I’m leaving a friend behind to die, tell me what to do so I can help!”

“For once in your life can’t you just listen- GAKH!?”

Red, darker than any shade of red they’ve ever seen, glistening under the pale glow of the moon as it splashed out of its source, their eyes widened in horror, everything felt as if they’re in slow motion. Staggering backward, Chihiro desperately clung to her neck, desperately trying to stop the bleeding, but to no avail, the thick crimson liquid kept pouring out of her newly formed wound. _‘Damn it, is this how I’m going to die? No, I need to buy as much time as possible for Akko to come...’_

Chihiro felt lightheaded from the blood loss and fell to her knees, balancing herself with her sword. Still keeping a hand on her throat, her breathing got erratic, the once white robe with pretty flower patterns was now fully drenched in her own blood. She shakingly glanced back at her friends, who were obviously at a loss of words, fear, worry, guilt was clear in their innocent eyes. Those who haven’t seen the cruelty of the world or the anguish of losing countless lives were the people she and the demon corp wants to protect, and here she is now, tainting the very eyes and souls with her own blood and weakness, she felt truly pathetic, and now, because of her inadequacy, they will end up dead just like the others she had given false hope to.

With a satisfied grin, Ahmya made her way to the defeated girl, she was planning on taking her time killing the naive girl. But the moment she got close to the young slayer, Chihiro used all her remaining strength to swing her sword, cutting her left eye, the sword left behind a large gash on the demon’s face. The demon clutched her eyes in agony, screaming in pain as she tried to heal her eye, but no matter how hard she tried, it didn’t work since the blade she was cut with was no normal blade, it was a Nichirin blade, a sword specifically made for killing her kind.

“YOU BRAT! HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU HARM MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!? YOU’LL PAY, YOU’LL PAY, YOU WILL ALL PAY!” Ahmya yelled in fury, she stormed to the kneeling girl and kicked her in the stomach, launching her back a couple of feet.

Chihiro coughed up blood from the impact, the wind was knocked out of her so she was having a harder time breathing, but that kick wasn’t the last of it. Ahmya made her way towards her and repeatedly kicked and stomped on her, repeatedly shouting “HOW DARE YOU!”

_‘J-just a little more… just a little while...I just… need to hold on a little while longer…’_ Biting her lower lip, Chihiro let out painful groans, waiting for either of her childhood friends to come. She could feel her life shortening every kick she received from the demon, even something as simple as breathing made her lungs sting, but still, she has to make every second count, she needs to endure the pain as long as possible.

No one knew how long the beating was, every second felt like an eternity to them, but of course, everything must come to an end either it’s good or bad. Ahmya was suddenly kicked away by a shadowy red blur.

There she stood, with all her glory, a familiar masked figure was holding an unconscious Mirai in her arms, who had deep cuts and wounds, probably from whatever made the screams earlier. She gently placed her next to Chihiro and placed a gentle arm on her shoulder, “You did good, now rest, I’ll handle this nuisance.” she turned around and started to walk towards the bastard that dared to hurt her friends.

Chihiro hesitantly looked up, her eyes were written in pain, she gave a tired smile to the masked woman. She looked to her side and frowned, shakingly lifting her hand, she gently stroke Mirai’s face, mouthing _I’m sorry_ under her breath.

The woman drew her sword, the aura around her now dark and deadly, unknown to anyone, her eyes had a striking red grow to them, her normal round pupils now vertical slits. Since her face was covered by a wooden mask, only her eyes seemed to illuminate from the two eye holes, but that alone was enough to send shivers down the demon’s spine, something about those blood-colored eyes seemed familiar, but she couldn’t place her finger on it.

The closer the brunette got, the heavier gravity seems to crush her, binding her to her place. Those deep crimson eyes refusing to break eye contact, drawing nearer and nearer till they were now faced to face, “I was planning on showing you mercy and kill you without pain, but seeing how you treat my friend makes me think otherwise...” her voice was low and monotone but her message was as clear as day.

Gritting her teeth in anger, Ahmya tried to swipe at her face, but the brunette’s combat reflexes kicked in and she managed to dodge it unscathed, but the same couldn't be said for her mask, as it shattered like glass from the attack.

Grabbing the offensive limb, Akko twisted her wrist, making her grunt in pain. Looking back at the demon slayer, Ahmya’s eye widen in shock, and then terror, with trembling lips, she uttered, “M-my la-”

But Akko didn’t let her finish, she immediately smashed her lips against hers, letting her wrist go and seizing her jaw, she opened the mouth of the surprised demon and bit off her tongue after knocking her out. Letting Ahmya’s unconscious body fall to the ground, Akko spat out the detached muscle and used her sleeve to wipe the blood off the corner of her mouth.

When Akko turned around, she saw everyone with wide eyes, she sent a small smile to them and went toward her two fallen friends. Kneeling next to Chihiro, she patted her head. Chihiro let out a content sigh, she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, “I’m… sorry...”

Akko looked at her confused, “What for?”

“For all of this… for being weak… f-for not being able to stay with you guys a-any longer.” Chihiro reopened her eyes and looked up, her pleading eyes made contact with glossy red, she raised her hand and clutched at Akko’s robe and begged, “Akko, please… I don’t want to die in the hands of a demon… so please, I beg of you...”

Akko hesitated, her shoulders stiffened, “M-me?” She got a quiet nod, sighing, she gave in. Stradelling Chihiro under her, she pulled out a dark blue dagger from behind her, holding it with both hands, she gently placed the tip on her neck. “May you have peace, Chihiro Agatsuma. Thank you for being by my side.”

Chihiro closed her eyes, a smile placed on her face. With a heavy heart, Akko jabbed the weapon deep into her neck, making sure her friend died without any more unnecessary pain. A single tear fell.

“... please forgive me...” 


	5. Feelings

Mirai begrudgingly opened her eyes, her body felt sore and her throat felt hoarse. She looked around and realized she was in the nurse's office, it was dark and quiet, her body was covered in bandages. When she tried to get up, she heard the voice of one of her best friends, “Don’t get up, you might open your wound.”

The girl looked to the side and saw her, the girl who she looks up to the most, her team leader. But something was off, instead of seeing eyes full of pride and determination, she saw hollow ones, red and puffy as if she had been crying. Mirai tried to speak but no noise came out, her throat was too dry and soar. 

Seeing her friend struggle, Akko grabbed a glass of water and helped her drink it, “That demon did quite the number on you, you know. You had a couple of broken ribs and had internal bleeding. You need to be more careful, who knows what could have happened if I didn’t hear the screaming.”

“Stop your worrying, I’ve been through worse.” Mirai chuckled, she looked up at the ceiling and a wistful smile appeared on her face, “You remember the first mission we went together? We all split up to look for the demon and Chihiro was acting all cocky but when the time came, she was screeching like a damn banshee.” Not noticing her friend’s frown, Mirai laughed, “Speaking of Chihiro, where is that scaredy-cat? The last time I saw her was when we all heard the screaming.”

Akko sighed, she took the sword from the ground and placed it on her lap, running her hand over the handle, “S-she… she didn’t make it. I-I didn’t make it in time to save her.” she cursed herself from stuttering and took a deep breath, preparing herself for any yelling and swearing. 

“W-what?... y-you’re joking, right?” She didn’t get a response, Akko looked away, frowning, “T-there's no way… there’s no way she’s gone, right? RIGHT?!” she let out an empty laugh, as fresh tears ran down her cheeks, her shoulder was shaking and her breathing, frantic, she started to sob, “If only I stopped Amanda, if only we didn’t split up, if only I didn’t leave her… If I was stronger she wouldn't have to die… this is all my fault. I’m too weak, too stupid… damn it, damn it! DAMN IT! ONLY IF I DIDN’T LEAVE HER! SHE WOULD-”

“Mir, stop, it wasn’t your fault.” Akko placed a hand on the crying girl’s shoulder. 

“But it is! I left her! I could have stayed and-”

“And what? I know you’re hurting but remember why the corp is made for! If you hadn't left, the reporter girls would have died. It is our job to protect humanity, we all should know that we can’t save everyone, so we make sure to have the least amount of casualties as possible.” Akko cupped her face between her hands, sternly staring at her in the eyes, “I know it hurts, I really do but… you’ll need to get over it, I know it sounds cruel but we’re at war, get stronger, faster, better. We need to end this as soon as possible, we’ve already lost many of our own, so… I want you to go back to Japan and train.” her voice was soft and pleading. “I can’t live with myself if I lose another friend.. so please, please, please go back..”

“You’re being selfish...” Mirai frowned, she removed her hands from her face and looked down, tears falling on the white nursing sheets, “How do you think I’d feel knowing that my best friend is fighting for her life on the other side of the world, while I’m in the safety behind the Corps walls?” she looked up and met her eyes, “I know you’re a hashira and all, but, you yourself need someone to lean on! I know I’m not good enough to be that person but I want to be by your side till the very end… that’s what Chihiro and I both wanted more than anything, so please don’t push me away!”

Finally letting her tears run free, Akko cried, “You know… I really hate it when you make sense...”

Mirai smiled and hugged Akko tightly, “Can we stay like this for a little while?”

“Sure.” The two lie down on the bed and cuddle. Despite being hurt by the loss of one of their childhood friends, being this close to each other brought warmth, but most importantly, comfort. 

  
  


* * *

The news of Chihiro’s death traveled fast, by lunchtime, every staff and student knew of last night’s event. Apparently, the red, blue, and green teams weren’t the only ones out and about. The screams they all heard were from the reporter girls from the yellow team, Wangari, Joanna, and Kimberly. 

At dinner time, the yellow team went up to the other three and sat together. “S-so, has anyone talked to the demon slayers, Atsuko and Mirai, yet?” Wangari asked. She got collected groans and sighs from the others as the atmosphere became gloomy.

Since last night, none of the girls has seen the two girls. They felt incredibly guilty and blamed themselves for the sweet girl’s death. Especially Amanda, she felt most responsible, she was the one who suggested going out in the first place after all. 

“What do you think they’re doing now?” Lotte fumbled with her hands, not meeting anyone’s gaze. 

Sucy let out a sigh, “Who knows… probably mourning, they did lose their friend after all.”

No one knew what to say, the memory of last night was still too fresh in their head. The smell of blood, the fear, the adrenalin, and the feeling of weakness. They wanted to help out but they were too scared to do anything, they were frozen solid to the ground. Watching someone fight for them made them feel like the world’s worst scum. They were helpless and pathetic, just standing by while a girl their own age was being beaten to death. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should continue this or not, but if the response to the fanfic is positive then I'll be sure to start working on the second chapter.


End file.
